Michael Vey: Fall of Hades (Alternate book 6)
by PatrioticSwellow
Summary: The Electroclan now have major lengths to travel with a really dark thought in mind: their deaths are drawing near. But first they must discover the true identity of the voice, and what his master plan to destroy Hatch truly looks like.
1. Prologue

Michael Vey Alternate Book 6

Prologue

Leaving my Mother at Christmas ranch was the hardest thing I've ever done in a long time. After the close shave with the total annihilation of the Resistance, I have felt closer to her than ever before. But I have a duty. A duty to the United States. A duty to the world. I had to stop Hatch before he destroys anything else. My name is Michael Vey, and at the moment my life is under some serious pressure. I stood with Gervaso in the front of the plane. The lights of the plane had gone out, so those on the ground wouldn't see anything suspicious if they were to look up at the night sky. Gervaso was speaking to the pilot, a somewhat old man who volunteered to fly us from Christmas Ranch all the way to Italy, stopping the plane only once for a re-fuel in Connecticut. One of the Elgen ships were docked in Italy. It was the _Joule_ -the very ship that powered Hatch and his plans for absolute world domination.

I was one of the only electric people on the plane. Everyone else went to dock at Hatch Islands along with a quarter of the Resistance's firepower. The latest operations were all Ostin's ideas. Another sneak-attack and another element of surprise. Taylor and McKenna were sleeping in one of the cabins. Ostin was sleeping in another cabin. It was six in the morning, but I had to be awake. We were about to land at the private airport. This was the last place Hatch would expect me to go. I bet that Hatch would think of me as disabled because he thinks that the entire Resistance has been destroyed. I don't have a driver's license, I'm not a pilot, and I can't shoot any Hellfire missiles. Hatch would consider me useless. For him, Hatch Islands would be out of my reach.

Too bad for him. The Electroclan was at this moment preparing an immediate takeover of Hatch Islands. _Hatch Islands._ What a ridiculous name. Hatch has always named his trophies.

"...We will notify the Voice the moment the plane touches the ground." Gervaso was saying.

"Got it," said the pilot, "I have a phone right here when you need it."

"Why don't you have a phone?" I asked Gervaso.

"Michael. Has Ostin taught you anything about tracking devices?"

"Yes," I said defensively, "Everything I know came from Ostin. He told me

that the Elgen can plant tracking devices by injecting a tracker in your arm. Why?"

Gervaso shook his head. "How about satellite tracking devices?"

"Nope."

Gervaso and I sat down on the couch behind us near the rear of the plane, leaving the pilot to do his job.

"Cell phones can work as tracking devices. The Elgen have the capability to intercept signals sent from any location, even from the most confidential messages. If Hatch wanted information from the NSA, he would get it. The world is like a google to him. This is why we must all be very careful."

I nodded.

"That makes sense."

Gervaso stood.

"I need to get back to the front. You should go wake the others. We will land in about six minutes."

"Got it," I said.

I walked into the cabin in the back of the plane. Ostin and Taylor were both awake, watching a movie on the small drop-down T.V. hanging from the ceiling. I was surprised.

"You're both up?" I asked.

Taylor stood.

"Is it time to go?"

"Yes, I said. We are about to land in about four minutes. We need to packour things and get to the front."

A few minutes later, all three of us were packed and ready to go. We met Gervaso and the pilot at the front.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

I thought slowly as we were driving from the private airport to the secret base that the voice prepared for us in advance. Ostin, Taylor, and I were sitting in the back seats with Gervaso at the wheel. Taylor was holding my hand, probably listening to everything I thought.

"Gervaso?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

He quickly glanced back at us. I myself wasn't in favor of a car crash at the moment either.

"We should be there in about twenty minutes. You'll see."

Time dragged on. I looked out the window. We were out of the city where the private airport was. Now, we were driving down a lone road through a maze of corn. Ostin saw me looking out the window and said, "Corn is actually more useful than you think. It is more than just popcorn and a delicious food." He looked off into the distance, probably daydreaming about food.

"Yeah," Taylor said, "I was so curious to know what corn was good for."

Ostin looked confused. "But I didnt say what it was good for yet!"

McKenna patted his arm. "She was just being sarcastic."

He looked at Taylor.

"Oh."

I could tell that he was discouraged. I hoped that Taylor and Tessa would stop discouraging him from telling us what he was interested in, even if it was completely useless. Taylor fidgeted uncomfortably next to me. She was still holding my hand.

"So Corn also makes a pretty good bio-fuel, which doesnt take away from the store of nonrenewable energy."

How does he know this junk? I said to myself.

"I know," Taylor said out loud.

"And that is why people prefer to use corn for packing peanuts. Other packaging companies are still in competition with the corn packing peanuts. They are better for the environment because of their ability to dissolve in almost in any solvent and are extremely biodegradable when exposed to the elements."

"Have you ever eaten any packing peanuts?" Taylor asked, trying to sound interested.

"Of course not! I licked one when I was in fifth grade, but they dont really taste like anything."

"That's good to know," Taylor said.

Gervaso looked back at us with a funny expression.

"Does he always talk like this?" He asked, a little bemused.

"Pretty much," Taylor said.

"But thats not a bad thing," McKenna said.

"It's not unless youre sitting next to him."

Gervaso looked back again.

"Sorry to interrupt your funny conversation, but gather up all of your things. We are almost at the secret house."

"The secret house?" I asked quizzically.

"Yes. Just around this corner here."

Gervaso took a slowly winding turn to the rightand there it was. A small house in the middle of nowhere, complete with a barn and some grazing cows. Taylor sighed. She knew that we were not planning to stay for very long.

"This is the secret base?" I asked incredulously. I was expecting something more like a secure compound.

"You just wait," Gervaso said, as if he was reading my mind. The house had a small garage. Actually, the garage was so small that I doubted that our car would be able to fit in there.

"I'm betting that that garage is only for bicycles and ATVs," Ostin said.

"Where are we going to park?" McKenna asked.

Gervaso drove up next to the garage, got out, and then walked up to the wall of the house. He poked a brick. Suddenly, a keypad appeared in the spot the brick had occupied just a few seconds before. Ostins eyes grew wide.

"Wow! Ive only seen those kinds of things in movies!"

Gervaso entered in a code and quickly got back into the car.

"Time to go," He said.

"Go where?" I asked.

"Down."

Suddenly, there was a low hum and the ground began vibrating. In front of us, the ground began opening up until it revealed a ramp that led to an underground tunnel. My jaw dropped.

"Holy cow!"

Gervaso drove into the darkened hole. The moment our back tire cleared the entrance, the ramp was once again lifted up to seal us in.


End file.
